Feliz cumpleaños mi amor Robsten Moments
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Robert Pattinson pasa momentos muy especiales junto al amor de su vida, partiendo desde una tarde muy caliente en medio de las filmaciones de Eclipse... Especial para el Team ROBSTEN!
1. Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor

One shoot

Feliz cumpleaños a ti…

13 de mayo de 2010, Ciudad de Vancouver, Canadá…

Inmediaciones del set de Eclipse

_Te amo… eres el amor de mi existencia y para mí, el mundo no sería mundo si tú no estás en él_

_¡Corten!_ gritó el director que en ese momento había capturado la mejor toma _Se queda!_

Miré sonriente a Kirsten que estaba a unos centímetros de mí, habíamos estado toda la mañana haciendo la misma escena una y otra vez, no era difícil… solo era la parte donde debía llevar a Bella hasta el límite de La Push donde se suponía que Jacob estaría esperando para llevarla a la fogata, pero por alguna razón ella había estado desconcentrada todo el tiempo, como con la cabeza en otro lugar, eso me tenía intrigado. Levanté mi mano para tocar su mejilla pero ella al darse cuenta se alejó de pronto y salió corriendo hacia los camerinos sin siquiera decirme ni una palabra más de lo que indicaba el guión.

_¿Qué le sucede?_ murmuró Tracy la maquilladora, yo no pude responder nada… solo me había quedado petrificado mirando por donde ella había desaparecido.

Esa semana había sido muy dura en cuanto a nuestra relación se refería, habíamos estado en el show de Oprah, que nos había instigado con una sarta de preguntas personales que por contrato sabían bien que ambos, tanto Kristen y yo nos íbamos a reusar responder, habíamos luchado contra los paparazzi que nos seguían a cada lugar a donde íbamos y hasta habíamos tenido que soportar rumores de un supuesto romance mío con no se qué actriz del momento que seguramente lo único que buscaba era ver su nombre a lado del mío en los titulares de las revistas, eso últimamente era lo que hacía saltar a la fama a cualquiera que posara a mi lado… Definitivamente no había sido una semana fácil tanto para ella como para mí, pero juntos lo enfrentábamos todo… incluso las grandes distancias que en su momento habíamos tenido que soportar gracias a las grabaciones en Inglaterra. Nuestro amor sobrepasaba las barreras del tiempo y del espacio, ya que podía sobrevivir a las grandes distancias y prolongado tiempo separados, el reencuentro siempre era la mejor parte.

¿Qué había sucedido desde la última vez que nos vimos? Lo único que recordaba era haber ido con ella a un café fuera de Vancouver luego de las grabaciones de la noche anterior para festejar que al día siguiente sería mi cumpleaños, tomamos algo disimulando dolorosamente las caricias y besos furtivos mientras que afuera las fans y los paparazzi nos esperaban. Nos separamos momentáneamente para salir separados, no era de gran ayuda ya que todo el mundo asumía que estábamos juntos, pero al menos despintábamos a la prensa amarilla que nos seguía incansablemente tratando de obtener una fotografía tomados de la mano, saliendo juntos o alguna prueba, por mínima que fuera, que nos delatara.

Asumí que nada había hecho más que retornar a sus brazos esta mañana después de resignarme a dormir solo en mi cama, sin ella… sin su olor, sin sus cabellos acariciando mi rostro, sin sus manos en mi piel, sin sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente mientras nos entregábamos una y otra vez. Tener a Kristen entre mis brazos mientras el mundo lo ignorara era la experiencia más liberadora que tenía luego de llevar una vida dura acariciando la fama, solo eso necesitaba para sostenerme, tenerla a ella…

Decidí ir hasta ella, si había hecho algo que le molestó, necesitaba saberlo, nuestra química debía transmitirse a la hora de la actuación y yo no iba a poder hacerlo con su total indiferencia.

_Chicos! Nos tomamos media hora para preparar la escena de la cama, Robert… nos vemos en el set más tarde, aprovecha a descansar_ dijo uno de los técnicos de producción, era un alivio hacer un descanso… eso me daría el tiempo que necesitaba para hablar con ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces fui directo al camerino de mi coestrella, mi amor… mi novia secreta y ficticia, ignoré si habían paparazzis ocultos por las inmediaciones o gente del equipo, las habladurías ya eran moneda corriente en este medio, una mas no le hacía mal a nadie…

Tanteé la manija y al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada decidí golpear unas cuantas veces, sabía que estaba ella adentro ya que podía escuchar su voz tarareando un tema de Mouse,

_Kris… necesito hablar contigo, abre por favor_ murmuré cerca de la puerta, ella dejó de cantar y momentos después escuché pasos cerca de la puerta, esta se abrió dejando a la vista una muy seria Kristen. Dejó la puerta abierta sin decir palabra y se perdió nuevamente dentro del camerino, subí los escalones para entrar y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Ella siguió tarareando dentro de la habitación mientras iba y venía llevando ropa y mirando el reverso de las cajitas de cds, parecía seria y enojada por algo… me hubiese gustado tener la habilidad de leer mentes como lo tenía mi personaje de la película y poder saber de una vez por todas que era lo que le sucedía…

_Kris… ¿sucede algo? ¿por qué me ignoras?_ murmuré observándola recargado en la puerta, ella se detuvo con una cajita de cd en la mano, cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente,

_¿En serio no sabes qué sucedió?_ dijo fingiendo sorpresa, ella realmente era una muy buena actriz. Miré el suelo repasando mis pasos de la noche anterior y nada de lo que hice luego de mi encuentro con ella me pareció relevante como para provocar su enojo,

_Ilumíname por favor, no sé de qué hablas_ dije comenzando a molestarme, ella me miró una vez más y se encaminó hasta la mesita junto a la ventana donde habían acomodados o más bien desordenados varios libros, libretos, guiones y demás papeles, tomó una revista del montón y se acercó a mi estrellando la revista en mi pecho, la tomé con mi mano mientras ella volvía a alejarse. La revista estaba abierta en un artículo que más que decir ridículo era totalmente inverosímil, no sabían de donde sacar mentiras ya… el título rezaba

"_Robert Pattinson viviendo un supuesto romance secreto con una joven modelo inglesa"_

Lo más curioso de esto por no decir lo más gracioso era que no habían pruebas que lo aseveraran, solo una simple suposición basada en mi viaje a Londres el fin de semana que nos tocó grabar una toma en las calles del Big Bang para la película, esa misma noche que pasé toda la madrugada hablando por teléfono con ella, la misma noche que le propuse que viajara el día de su cumpleaños para pasar el día juntos ya que yo no podía abandonar el set de filmación.

_¿Tú crees esto Kris?... ¿en verdad me estas ignorando por esto?_ dije realmente molesto, ella me miró levantando una ceja, señal de que estaba pidiendo una explicación,

_¿Entonces por qué están tan seguros de eso que dicen?_ inquirió poniendo una mano en la cintura, estaba molesta… pero se veía tan… hermosa, aún molesta.

_No lo sé, realmente no lo sé…_ dije acercándome, ella dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí _tú misma propusiste una vez ni siquiera mirar estas estúpidas revistas, tú misma Kris… ¿ahora desconfías de mí por esta idiotez?... ¿realmente crees que luego de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos y con miles de paparazis a nuestro alrededor yo soy capaz de hacer algo como esto? ¿Tan bajo crees que puedo caer?_ murmuré revolviendo mi cabello con mi mano como solía hacer cuando la situación me sobrepasaba…

_Pero… maldición…_ masculló ella cerrando los ojos, yo mismo la entendía… yo sabía lo que era morir de celos cuando uno tienes que luchar contra la distancia, yo mismo había experimentado el máximo dolor en mi corazón cuando a ella se la vinculó nuevamente con su ex novio… pero, a pesar de eso… sabíamos en qué ambiente nos movíamos y debíamos a como dé lugar luchar contra todo eso, no dejarnos caer, aferrarnos a nuestro amor que a pesar de todo era más fuerte que cualquier habladuría.

_Amor…_ murmuré acercándome a ella que esta vez no escapaba de mí _no pisaría nuevamente Londres si no es contigo, solo contigo… la única vez que lo hice solo fue para grabar esas escenas. Puedes verificar todo lo que hice allí preguntándole a mi representante, no dudes de mí cariño… porque sabes bien que mi único amor eres tú_ dije a poco centímetros de su boca, ella levantó la mirada fijándola en la mía, ella me conocía mejor que nadie… ella sabía que decía la verdad, nunca fui tan noble en mi vida más que con ella. Luego de escrutar mis ojos por unos momentos suspiró cerrando los suyos,

_Perdón, perdón… Rob perdóname amor_ murmuró recargando su frente en mi pecho _no dudo de ti amor, dudo de las miles de mujeres que te siguen día a día. Nunca dudaría de tu amor, solo es que… temo perderte, temo no ser suficiente para ti_ susurró esto último, besé el tope de su cabeza y la rodeé con mis brazos haciéndole notar el lugar al que pertenecía, entre mis brazos… siempre entre mis brazos.

_Tú pequeña, eres todo lo que yo necesito… eres en todos los aspectos, suficiente para mí, eres más de lo que me merezco amor y no sabes lo feliz que me haces que aún consideres quedarte en mi vida, no sabes lo feliz que soy que me elijas a mí, siempre a mí…_ murmuré con los ojos cerrados recargando mi mentón en su cabeza, ella se alejó de mí un paso con el ceño fruncido pero con una suave sonrisa en el rostro,

_Eso es precisamente lo que yo me pregunto cada mañana al despertar a tu lado ¿qué diablos hice para merecerte?_ yo reí entre dientes ante su comentario, una vez que comenzábamos con este tira y afloje nunca terminábamos… ¿Quién era más afortunado por tener al otro? ¿Cuál de los dos era más feliz al tener al otro a su lado? ¿Qué diablos era lo que habíamos hecho bien para merecernos?... etc. Solo que yo tenía todas las respuestas, yo era el maldito afortunado, yo no sabía qué diablos había hecho bien para merecerla… ella solo era culpable de haberse presentado esa tarde para ver el casting y ayudar a elegir a su coestrella que afortunadamente fui yo… siempre me eligió desde un principio y no podía ser más feliz por ello.

Tomé sus mejillas entre mis manos y la miré fijamente a esos maravillosos ojos azules, ella sonrió poniendo sus manos en mi abdomen. Sin tardanza ni retraso me acerqué lentamente a ella y rocé sus labios con los míos, con movimientos suaves al principio, la punta de mi lengua recorrió la comisura de sus labios mientras nuestros alientos se entremezclaban en la boca del otro. Sin poder contenerme más ya que ansiaba probar una vez más esos labios tan adictivos que tanto me llamaban, junté nuestras bocas presionando y exigiendo entrar en ella con mi lengua, ella me aceptó… como siempre, como el maldito afortunado que era.

Ella era tan suave, tan dulce y deliciosa… tan única. La besé sin contenerme mientras ella aprisionaba mi cuello entre sus brazos y la tomé de la cintura para alzarla y sentarla en la orilla de la mesita cercana, los libros y guiones que estaban allí arriba cayeron al suelo pero poco nos importó… Gemí en su boca cuando sus manos presurosas, sabiendo que teníamos poco tiempo, viajaron a la cremallera de mi pantalón, jadeé mientras sentía sus dedos hacer peripecias para desabrocharlos, ella se separó de mí recargando su frente en la mía para ver sus manos hacer lo que debían hacer, la vi morderse el labio… algo que adquirió de su propio personaje de ficción y acercó nuevamente su boca a la mía exigiendo un beso rudo, salvaje y desesperado… algo que le di con mucho gusto.

_Kristen…_ susurré en sus labios jadeante, ella miró mi boca y sonrió mientras desabrochaba el último botón antes de bajar levemente mi pantalón _mi amor… me vuelves loco_ logré decir antes que su pequeña mano tomara mi erección lista para entrar en su interior, deseosa de probar su estrechez. Mis manos rápidamente reaccionaron yendo hacia los botones de su pantalón y rápidamente los puede desabrochar uno por uno… ella se separó recargándose sobre la mesa con sus manos y levantando sus caderas levemente, en un movimiento seco y certero arrastré su pantalón con bragas y todo hacia abajo dejándola desnuda con sus nalgas sobre la mesa, ella era tan entregada… tan osada… pero al mismo tiempo tan inocente y asombrosa. Reprimí un jadeo al verla desnuda frente a mí, ella se incorporó un poco con sus ojos fijos en mi miembro y su mirada se tornó libidinosa, su mano se aferró a mi sexo y apretó expandiendo el fluido que tenía en la punta, producto de mi excitación…

_Rob… amor, te quiero dentro mío ya mismo…_ musitó acercándose al borde de la mesa, yo atrapé sus labios al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus caderas con mis manos, la ataqué con un voraz beso que nos hizo gemir a ambos, nuestras lenguas se desplegaron ante una lucha desigual… yo invadía su boca de manera posesiva y ella hacía lo mismo con la mía solo que yo atrapaba su lengua para chuparla hasta que ella se quejaba del dolor mezclado con el placer. Bajé con mi lengua hasta el filo de su mandíbula y deleitándome en su cuello con su exquisito sabor, seguí mi recorrido hasta llegar a su clavícula y bajando por su pecho descubierto, su camiseta no me dejaba ir más allá pero mis manos se adentraron por debajo de la tela acariciando sus cimas erectas, ella arqueó su espalda y mi boca bajó hasta posar mis labios en su vientre plano, tan suave y sedoso como ella toda,

_Kris… estas lista para mí amor?_ dije tanteando con mi lengua su pequeño botón oculto entre sus pliegues, ella gimió en respuesta y abrió aún más sus piernas indicándome con ese gesto lo que quería de mí, en seguida y sin perder tiempo ataqué su sexo con mi boca ansiosa. Lamí, probé, succioné y mordí todo lo que ella me regalaba cada noche, disfrutando enteramente de nuestra pasión desenfrenada y oculta de todos modos.

Cuando la sentí tensarse gimiendo de tal manera que seguro que los que pasaban fuera de allí lo notaban, me separé de ella dándole un último beso a su hinchado clítoris, ella refunfuñó pero en seguida sonrió cuando me posicioné frente a ella con nuestros sexos chocando,

_Dios… Rob… quiero sentirte dentro, quiero que me lo hagas como nunca amor, te amo tanto…_ esas palabras fueron suficiente incentivo para sostener sus fantásticas piernas del pliegue de sus rodillas y de una sola estocada entrar en ella _Ahh… Rob… ohh…_ masculló cerrando fuertemente los ojos, la besé eufórico para acallar sus gemidos y pequeños gritos de lujuria mientras la penetraba incesantemente, no medía mi fuerza con ella ya que a ella le gustaba así… fuerte, duro, sin contemplaciones. De un momento a otro Kris abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada oscurecida en la mía mientras la mesa temblaba bajo su cuerpo gracias a mis estocadas,

_Kris! Es hora de rodar!_ gritó una voz fuera de la puerta, mi novia abrió los ojos sorprendida deteniendo sus jadeos abruptamente, si esa persona nos había oído lo sabía disimular muy bien. Yo por lo pronto no me detuve… seguí penetrándola tan duramente como a ella le gustaba,

_Ya… voy!_ gritó de vuelta mi Kristen conteniendo su respiración, absteniéndose de gemir en el intento. Estábamos cerca… demasiado cerca de perder la cabeza como cada vez que llegábamos al orgasmo simultáneo, lo sentía venir. Sus paredes se estrecharon más de lo que ya estaban y mi miembro se vio presionado dentro de su caliente y húmeda cavidad.

_Ohh… _ gemimos al unísono recargando nuestras frentes tratando de no cerrar los ojos ante tan exquisito placer, nuestros alientos se entremezclaron y sus labios presionaron los míos ante una estocada final salvaje y desesperada llena de pasión. Gemimos en las bocas del otro y ella soltó luego mis labios para morder mi cuello, chupando… marcándome como suyo.

Nuestros cuerpos relajados y laxos luego de tan desenfrenado acto estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor,

_Nos van a matar…_ susurré sobre su oído, ella mantenía su cabeza recostada de lado sobre mi pecho… la sentí reír débilmente,

_¿Por qué?_ masculló en un hilo de voz

_Arruinamos el maquillaje, más que Edward Cullen parezco vampiro pasado por agua…_ dije separándome de ella, el maquillaje blanco que cubría mi piel para personificar al vampiro estaba corrido y pegajoso… ella rió, escuchar su risa era lo que me incitaba a comenzar un nuevo día… siempre y cuando la pudiera oír reír. Nos separamos a regañadientes mientras reíamos de lo inverosímil de la situación, ahora tendríamos que dar explicaciones y esa era la peor parte…

Terminamos de vestirnos nuevamente y me acerqué a ella mientras se terminaba de abrochar sus pantalones, la rodeé con mis brazos y planté un beso en su sien derecha, ella me miró y me abrazó sonriente,

_Te amo_ le dije meciéndola tiernamente entre mis brazos, su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y se puso de puntillas para besar suavemente mis labios… _Ahora, Cris quiere hacer la escena de la cama… creo que estamos más que preparados ¿no?_ dije subiendo y bajando las cejas de manera provocativa, ella rió a carcajada limpia y recostó su frente sobre mi pecho… segundos después besó la piel expuesta en esa zona,

_Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, esta noche lo celebraremos como lo mereces… _ dijo batiendo ahora ella las cejas, reímos juntos mientras salíamos de aquel camerino. Nada me importó tomarle la mano y llevarla orgullosamente como lo que era, la novia de Robert Pattinson… mi amor… mi amiga… mi amante… mi todo.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMOSO ROBERT PATINSON! TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. TEAM ROBSTEN HASTA QUE DEMUESTREN LO CONTRARIO… REVIEWS?**


	2. La espera

**Bueno amores, este es el espacio dedicado para las team Robsten! Sé que no se pueden publicar este tipo de historias aquí, pero hagamos el intento hasta que nos saquen... espero que no suceda. Por lo pronto son solo viñetas dedicadas a la vida Robsten fuera de la vida mediática y los paparazis y por supuesto es lo que mi mente divagante imagina, siguiendo con la línea del Os que por ahora se salvó... Ah! Serán Viñetas escritas en tiempo real y hechos reales basandome en fotos, rumores y certezas de la pareja. Espero que les guste estas pequeñas entradas y advierto que tendrán lemmons, nos vemos!**

* * *

**La espera**

**

* * *

**

Solo quisiera largarme de aquí, solo me quedé porque ella me lo pidió… o mi madre o mi agente, lo que sea… no quiero estar aquí.

Miré mi reloj y me fijé mi blackberry, suspiré y me volví a revolver el cabello con mis dedos, frustrado, agotado y totalmente aburrido,

_¿Dónde está?_ murmuré para mí mismo mientras seguía caminando y caminando por la habitación, la televisión resonaba de fondo como si ella pudiera aparecer por allí y verla al menos a través de la pantalla, _¿Dónde… carajo… está?_

Mi frustración iba en crecida y literalmente ya no soportaba un minuto más. Mi agente me había llamado ya desde el loby del hotel y me estaba esperando el auto que me llevaría a otra entrega de premios… otro lugar que pisaría sin ella, sería aburrido, lo sabía… pero al menos no iba a ser el único que iba a pasar por eso, todo el elenco estaría allí, pero no ella…

Y debía soportar como fuera, solo unas malditas horas más y la vería.

_Rob, ya es hora… la llamarás desde la locación_

_No!_ grite cepillando mi cabello con los dedos _ella me llamará, solo dale unos minutos…_

Entonces en el mismo instante en que mi asistente iba a protestar, mi blakberry sonó… miré la pantalla antes de atender y vi que efectivamente era ella,

"Kiki is calling"

_Dios… te tardaste amor_

_Hola?_ pregunté con ansiedad absoluta mientras me alejaba hacia mi dormitorio, _¿Kris?_

_Rob, bebé… perdón_ suspiré aliviado mientras una sonrisa estúpida se dibujaba en mi rostro, amaba cuando me llamaba así… parecía ahora tan inmersa en su papel de Marilu _tuvimos que repetir varias tomas de una escena y no nos dejaron salir del set hasta que no estuviera hecho…_

_¿Cómo estas amor?... me habías preocupado_ pregunté a medida que me acercaba a la ventana que daba a la calles de los Ángeles, escuché un gemido que conocía bien del otro lado de la línea,

_Estoy cansada… pero sé que pronto te veré y esto terminará, falta poco…_

Tantas noches acostado solo en mi cama preguntándome qué estaba haciendo y ahora, en el momento de poder escuchar su voz… realmente me importaba un comino, ella estaba cansada… hasta en su voz se notaba, y sonreí al saber que pronto estaría allí junto a ella para darle la relajación que ambos necesitábamos… luego de un mes entero sin haber podido vernos.

_Pronto amor… ten paciencia._

_¡Robert!... hay que salir_ los golpecitos en la puerta y la voz de mi asistente me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza y desear que nadie en el mundo existiera excepto ella y yo…

_Tengo que irme…_ gemí _mañana llamaré, cuando salga de esa bendita entrega será muy tarde en Montreal_

_Bien, lo sé… aunque ahora iré a cenar algo con Tom y los chicos aquí a unas cuadras, luego iré al hotel a dormir, mañana será un largo día_

Cerré los ojos y reprimí un quejido al escuchar el nombre de mi amigo, pero rodé los ojos por ser tan estúpido… yo mismo le había pedido encarecidamente que cuidara de ella en lo que pudiera y él me había asegurado que lo haría, ahora tenía que aguantar que ella saliera a comer con sus compañeros de reparto y Tom,

_Bien… suerte con eso. Deséame suerte esta noche… prometo que si ganamos iremos a surfear con nuestras tablas a Malibu _ le pedí en broma, ella rió…

Diablos! Cómo amaba su risa…

_Suerte bebé, si sabes que ganarás… ¿en qué mundo se ha visto que Robert Pattinson pierda en algo?_ rió…

_Si bueno, no tengo a mi amuleto de la suerte conmigo…_ le susurré, un silencio agradable alimentó la línea y podía apostar mi guitarra que ella estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados,

_Pero me tienes contigo… tienes tu brazalete._ susurró _Con suerte y donde cenemos podremos ver Mtv, cruzaré los dedos…_

Suspiré cerrando los ojos, su voz me tranquilizaba y me hacía sumirme en un relajante momento, algo que quería a tiempo completo, sin interrupciones ni nada de por medio, solos ella y yo en medio de la nada…

…_pronto mi amor… pronto_…

_Te amo Kris_ le dije con toda la sinceridad posible, esas palabras salían de mi boca como agua fresca que nos daba fuerza para soportar la espera,

_Yo también mi amor… nos vemos pronto_

Me resigné a colgar el teléfono y guardarlo en mi chaqueta. Respiré profundo diciéndome a mí mismo que esta noche pasaría rápidamente y más pronto de lo que esperaba estaría con ella, cuidándola, apoyando su trabajo y cerciorándome de que se alimentara y durmiera lo necesario para poder terminar con las primeras tomas de su nuevo proyecto…

Luego… solo seríamos nosotros… solo nosotros.

Besé mi brazalete negro puesto en mi muñeca y salí de allí para recibir otro premio más, otro recordatorio de todo en lo que me había convertido.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews! A este os, le añadiré el nombre Robsten Moments, gracias!**


	3. Reencuentro

Momentos robsten en tiempo real, no es un fic, son solo viñetas, algunas más largas y otras más cortas.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

**

* * *

**

_¿Tom?... ¿dónde están?_ revolví mi cabello con los dedos esperando la respuesta de mi amigo, él sabía que yo llegaría pero no estaba seguro de cuándo.

_Estamos en el set, ¿estás en camino?_

_Si, acabo de salir del aeropuerto y voy hacia allá, ¿Kris está cerca de ti?, no quiero que sepa que estoy en camino_ murmuré suplicante, él rió del otro lado de la línea,

_No te preocupes, no le diré nada. Kris está en su tráiler descansando, grabamos toda la mañana y los productores nos dieron un descanso, Sam, Garret y yo salimos a almorzar._ se escuchaban las voces de los chicos de fondo,

_Bien, no me tardaré… mierda! Hace calor…_

_Si, acostúmbrate, aunque será peor para nosotros, el director tienen planeado ir a Argentina la semana que viene, en medio de la nieve ¿irás?_

Recapacité un momento sobre esto, no sabía que ya la semana que viene se iría tan lejos y no estaba seguro si poder seguirla, tenía un compromiso en Los Ángeles y era algo que no podía suspender ni aplacar, pero maldición!... la iba a extrañar y solo unos días con ella en Montreal no son suficientes, siempre iba a querer más de ella. Esta escapada para verla iba a ser decisivo, deseaba proponerle algo que cambiaría o no nuestra relación y solo cruzaba los dedos para que ella í por lo idiota que parecía, nunca había estado tan desesperado por una mujer y nunca lo estaría, la amaba más de lo que alguna vez podría haber imaginado amar a alguien.

Y yo me había reído por el amor absurdo y descomunal del Edward que venía interpretando!... patético… si yo moría de amor por Kris.

_¿Robert?_ la voz divertida de Tom me sacó de mis pensamientos,

_No lo sé_ cerré los ojos fuertemente y revolví mi cabello _no sabía que se irían tan pronto_ me quejé,

_Bueno, quieren aprovechar el clima del lugar para hacer unas tomas y solo será una semana_

_Lo hablaré con Steph, aunque no creo que pueda obviar lo que ya esta agendado_ dije sabiendo de antemano lo que Steph pensaría… "_tu carrera primero", "debes ser responsable con los compromisos"… "mantén tu vida privada, como lo que es"_… mierda! Pero era tan difícil. _No veremos pronto Tom, casi estoy llegando al set_

Corté la llamada cuando el auto se detuvo en la entrada del set, la seguridad de la locación nos pidió las identificaciones y nos dejaron seguir al confirmar que estaba prevista nuestra llegada,

_¿Te quedaras aquí Rob? Temaré el auto para ir hasta el hotel y hacer las registraciones y dejar el equipaje_ le asentí a mi asistente y bajé cuando estacionó el auto en el parking.

_En todo caso me iré con ella cuando termine de grabar, no te preocupes_ tomé mi pequeño bolso con mi notebook y otras cosas y salimos por entre los autos que habían estacionados allí.

Mi asistente y amigo me acompañó hasta la zona de trialers y uno de los encargados de la locación nos acompañó hasta el que pertenecía a Kris,

_Llámame si necesitas algo, estaré en el hotel_ murmuró mi asistente, me despedí de él y subí las pequeñas escaleras del tráiler con mi pecho oprimido, tomé aire profundamente y golpeé la puerta suavemente, si ella estaba descansando no quería perturbarla, solo… me quedaría sentado en las escaleras de su tráiler esperando que despertara y abriera la puerta, aunque me muriera de ganas de rodearla con mis brazos y pudiera dormir con ella… con su cuerpo pegado al mío, con su calor… con ese olor que tanto había extrañado y sin el cual había estado durmiendo, aunque siempre buscaba una camiseta que ella hubiera estado usando para sentir el poco olor de ella. La casa se sentía tan vacía sin ella y a pesar de que era al fin nuestra, no habíamos podido pasar tiempo real y de calidad en ella… sus compromisos… los míos. ¡Mierda, que difícil era todo!

Revolví mi cabello inquieto y estaba por sentarme en su escalera para quemar un cigarrillo cuando la puerta se abrió, una mujer de mediana edad que no conocía me miró sorprendida,

_Rob… oh, dios… mucho gusto_ murmuró en voz baja, extendió una mano temblorosa hacia mí y sonrió nerviosamente, la tomé vacilante _soy Laura, la asistente personal de Kris aquí en Montreal, ella te estaba esperando pero no sabíamos el horario de los vuelos y…_

_¿Está ella durmiendo Laura?_ ella detuvo su perorata y me lanzó una mirada de disculpa,

_Oh… si, si ella duerme, pero pasa… yo me iré a conseguir el almuerzo ¿deseas que te traiga algo también?_ ella me dejó lugar para entrar dentro del tráiler y tomó su bolso mirándome expectante,

_Solo lo mismo que le traigas a ella_ murmuré rebuscando por el tráiler a mi amor,

_Bien, en unos momentos vengo, ponte cómodo Rob… no sabes lo impaciente que estaba por verte_ asentí vagamente y ella cerró la puerta para dejarme solo en el trialer con Kris que dormía en algún lado. Dejé mi bolso en la pequeña mesa que desbordaba de libretos y guiones y dejé mi abrigo, mi gorra y gafas oscuras en un sofá pequeño cerca de un pequeño corredor.

Caminé lentamente por ese pasillo estrecho hasta su final, donde suponía descansaba mi tesoro. Una puerta se topó en mi camino y la abrí lentamente, una suave música resonaba en la pequeña habitación blanca y poco luminosa… y la vi.

Su pequeña figura esbelta y deliciosa estaba recostada a lo largo de la cama sobre su estómago. Me paré allí, en el marco de la puerta para quemar esa imagen en mi cabeza y sonreí… llevaba puesta la ropa del personaje, una falda amplia marrón y una pequeña camisa rosa ceñida, que en la posición que dormía dejaba al descubierto su baja espalda

_Hermosa…_

Despacio me aproximé a ella, bajé mi mano hasta tocar su pantorrilla suave y pálida y comencé a correr mi dedo a lo largo de su pierna a medida que caminaba despacio. Rocé el hueco interno de su rodilla y la sentí estremecerse, seguí subiendo con la punta de mi dedo hasta su muslo…

_Tan suave…_

La oí murmurar algo inteligible entre sueños y sonreí, mi dedo continuó subiendo hasta el nacimiento de su nalga y rozó la suave tela de la orilla de sus bragas, sentí un tirón en mi entrepierna…

_Kris… mi amor_ susurré acercándome a su oído, ella respondió con un quejido de los suyos, parecido a los de Jella cuando paso mis dedos en su cuello, reí entre dientes y me acerqué aún más para rozar mis labios en el lóbulo de su oreja _Cariño… estoy aquí_ mi voz salió una octava más gruesa, mis dedos siguieron acariciando por debajo de la orilla de sus bragas.

Ella se removió entre sueños, debía estar muy cansada como para no haberse despertado al primer toque, generalmente el de sueño pesado era yo mientras que ella me despertaba saltando sobre la cama, cantando en mi oído o con tácticas más drásticas… la última vez que me despertó me encontré duro dentro de su boca.

_Dios… como la amaba!_

Finalmente decidí cantarle algo que hacía poco había compuesto para tocar con la guitarra, me acuclillé en el suelo a su lado y removí el cabello que caía sobre sus ojos cerrados, acerqué mi boca a su oído y le canté todo lo que mi corazón sentía…

"_En mis sueños me dijiste… que yo realmente te importaba._

_Entonces… tómame y nunca… nunca me dejes ir._

_Te quiero, por siempre en mi vida… y más"_

Y ella abrió los ojos en reconocimiento, amplios… hermosos ojos grises con esa pizca de tinte verde, asombrados y brillantes. Su pequeña boca formó una "O" y luego rompió en una amplia sonrisa…

_Hola dormilona_ murmuré sonriendo a más no poder y no la vi venir… ni supe de donde había sacado tanta fuerza, en un segundo ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y al siguiente sus labios en los míos… demandantes, suaves, terriblemente tentadores.

Y al fin la besé… tomado sus mejillas entre mis manos la acerqué imposiblemente a mí, para invadir su boca y degustar su lengua, gemí cuando ella enredó sus dedos en mi cabello acercándome a ella y nuestras respiraciones se agitaron mientras nuestros cuerpos despertaban al deseo…

_Diablos, cómo la había extrañado!_

Jadeé en su boca cuando su mano soltó mi cabello y corrió por debajo de mi remera, sus dedos apretando la piel de mi abdomen y luego acariciando con su mano mi camino feliz…

_Dios! Si… feliz cómo nunca!_

Y cuando su mano tocó la orilla de mis pantalones oímos la puerta del tráiler abrirse,

_No, no… maldición!_ susurró ella recargando su frente contra la mía, nuestras respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaron y sonreí levemente acariciando sus mejillas,

_Más tarde amor…_ susurré de vuelta.

La ayudé a incorporarse de la cama y sostuve su cintura mientras ella se estiraba con un bostezo largo, reí por todo… reí por tenerla al fin entre mis manos, por poder tocarla, por sus reacciones, reí por su risa, reí por oler al fin su cabello… reí por estar tan jodidamente enamorado de ella.

Si todo se hace tremendamente más fácil con ella a mi lado.

Ok... ¿qué creen que viene en la próxima viñeta?... je je... espero les haya gustado... la letra de las canciones es original de Robert amores, no es invento mío... es de él. Besotes!

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
